A New Era, A New Empire
by creatorX33
Summary: After the fall of Thanaton and Baras a series of events ignite for two powerful Sith. Events that will change their very lives, and bring the galaxy into a new era. But will it be an era of peace, or war. RATED M To give me room. Pairings: MSithWXVette, MSithIXAshara, MBountyHXMako, ext.
1. Chapter 1

The halls of the academy on Korriban echoed with the sound of footsteps as a tall and proud figure walked out of the chamber of the Dark Council. Clad in his black battle armor, with his cape flowing as his every step clicked as the metal bottoms of his boots hit the floor, his twin lightsabers attached to his belt still cooling off from their recent use. Following behind the warrior with a little more bounce in her step was a beautiful blue skinned Twi'lek, clad in her own battle uniform. As the two reached the elevator that would take them down to their other teammates the Twi'lek turned to face the warrior with a big grin on her face.

"Nice work back there." She complimented. "Though I have to admit I was a little worried that something would go wrong."

Turning to face the Twi'lek the armored warrior reached up to remove his helmet. With a sharp pull upwards the mask let out a slight hiss as the mechanisms attaching it to the rest of the armor disengaged. Pulling the helmet off exposed the pale and smooth bald head of the male Rattataki, looking down with his own little smirk and a gleam of satisfaction in his white irises.

"Of course everything went right. Our luck was bound to get better sometime soon. And yes, it was a good thing I was able to defeat Baras and sentence him to exile without you getting involved in the fight. After all, I might not have been so merciful if anything happened to my wife" He spoke as he pulled the woman into a loving embrace and passionately pulled her lips to his. "I love you Vette." He then whispered as their lips pulled apart.

"And away goes the serious Sith, and returns my sappy husband." Vette chuckled out as she pulled her husband in for another kiss. "I love you too Dotarra-sadj."

With the sound of metal grinding to a halt the elevator arrived on the floor of the Dark Council's chamber. Quickly stepping onto the platform Dotarra and Vette stood in silence as they were lowered down to the upper level of the academy. Departing from the elevator and proceeding down the stairs Dotarra and Vette were greeted by their nervous and eagerly waiting teammates.

Standing together the group consisted of three humans, two males and one female, the first man was dressed in a specially designed combat uniform with a single pistol clipped to his belt. The second was the tallest of the humans clad in his heavy imperial armor with an assault rifle attached to the back of his chest plate. And finally the female was wearing a black and purple robe with a double bladed lightsaber on her belt. The last member waiting for them was a tall and fierce Talz warrior armed with a lethal looking vibrosword.

The first to take notice of the arrival of their leader was the woman eagerly running up to Dotarra and Vette. "Is it done master? Is Baras truly defeated?" She asked eagerly.

"Baras will soon be a long way from here in exile. We will never have to see his filthy face again Jaesa." Dotarra replied with a nod of his head.

The remainder of the team followed after to congratulate their leader on his victory. The first to step forward was the uniformed member.

"Congratulations my lord. I had no doubt that you would be victorious over your former master." Captain Malavai Quinn spoke with a salute to Dotarra.

"Don't go kissing up to him Mr. By-the-book, It'll get you nowhere. All the same though nice job." Lieutenant Pierce spoke up as he found a place to lean against by the staircase.

"We only wish we could have been there to witness Sith be victorious in battle." The Talz warrior, Broonmark, spoke enthusiastically.

"So, Mr. Emperors Wrath. What do you say we head to the cantina on Dromund Kaas and tell the story there, because I need a drink." Vette suggested after pulling Dotarra's attention away from the others.

"A good idea Vette, I could certainly use the chance to unwind. Follow me everyone." Dotarra spoke as he started to lead the others to the exit of the Sith academy.

However before they could reach the door leading to the harsh outside of Korriban a masked figure stepped into their path. The figure was escorted by a female Togrutan garbed in a black battle robe, a tall and frightening Dashade, two humans; one looking rather gruff and troublesome, and the other looking very well-kept, and finally a Kaleesh in assassins battle robes.

"Well, well, well. Dotarra-sadj, the honorable marauder. Merciful master of the dark side. And the Emperors Wrath." The masked man listed off as he took a few steps closer towards Dotarra, waving a hand in dismissal as the Togrutan and Kaleesh were about to move forward with him, resulting in both members backing up.

"I'm sorry. But I don't believe we've met before." Dotarra replied with a hint of sarcasm as he himself stepped forward to greet his obstacle.

"How could you forget me?" The masked man asked as he removed the face plate to reveal a male Zabrak with peach colored skin, four small horns on his forehead, black hair spiked back and tribal tattoos tracing along his jaw line, up the side of his face and spiking outward on his forehead, with portions branching out to touch the sides of his lips and surround his piercing yellow eyes.

"Now I remember you. Korokko Kallig. Or do you prefer Darth Imperious?" Dotarra spoke in realization as he came face to face with Korokko.

Starring into each other's eyes with a fiery look both men slowly began to reach down for their lightsabers. With tension rising members of both group slowly began to reach for their weapon of choice, be it blaster, lightsaber, or vibrosword. However when Vette looked back up to watch what her husband would do she found herself confused to see a smile forming on his face, and based on some more quick glances Korokko was getting a similar smile on his face. Every member however was thrown off when both Dotarra and Korokko pulled their hands away from their lightsabers and pulled each other into a hug.

"Oh Korokko! It's so good to see you my friend." Dotarra exclaimed, laughing not long after.

"It is good to see you as well brother." Korokko spoke, pulling away from the hug.

Seeing the sudden change in atmosphere both parties quickly holstered their weapons and moved forward. Pulling apart from the hug both Sith backed into their respective groups.

"Dotarra. You never told me you had a brother. Though, not to sound racist, how is he your brother and a Zabrak?" Vette questioned as she linked arms with her husband.

"Dotarra never told you about me?" Korokko asked with a stunned look. "Let me guess, tasks assigned by Baras kept you too busy?"

"Something like that." Dotarra replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We are not brothers by blood, but we come from the same planet and culture. We both originate from Dathomir, and we both are a part of the Nighbrothers. When we first met here on Korriban we bonded instantly despite our backgrounds. Mine of slavery, and Dotarra's life with all he needed handed to him on silver platters. We even helped each other through our Sith trials. However after our trials communication between us was few and far between." Explained Korokko.

"Well now is as good a time as any to catch up. Perhaps you and your crew would be willing to join us for some drinks? All drinks are on me." Offered Dotarra.

"That would be nice, but first introductions." Korokko answered as he turned to face his crew. Motioning to the Dashade "This is Khem Val, my Dashade shadow assassin." Pointing towards the two humans "That is Talos Drellik the archeologist, and Andronikus Revel the pirate." Gesturing to the Kaleesh "This is my apprentice Xalek." And leading the Togrutan forward by her hand and pulling her close to his side "And last, but certainly not least, this is my lover Ashara Zavros."

"Well…you have quite the crew. I'll introduce mine on the way to Dromund Kaas." Said Dotarra as he started to lead the two crews towards an imperial shuttle.

-Later on Dromund Kaas-

The members of the different crews had spit off to different tables to enjoy their drinks and tell stories. At one table Khem Val and Broonmark were telling stories of the battles they had fought in and the bloodshed they caused. At the next table Andronikus and Pierce where telling the other about their time as a pirate, and in black ops respectively. And sitting at the bar Talos was regaling Quinn, Jaesa, and Xalek, with tales from his days uncovering secrets of Sith archeology. And sitting at the VIP table in the back Vette and Ashara listened in as Dotarra and Korokko swapped stories about what happened after they when their separate ways on Korriban.

"And so then he says 'Come out and fight me face-to-face Sith scum!' and I sneak up behind him and stab him in the knee, and I whisper in his ear 'Sorry, but you picked the wrong opponent to fight face-to-face.' I mean duh, I'm an assassin. We don't commonly fight face to face." Korokko spoke, finishing up one of his stories.

"Speaking of!" Dotarra exclaimed, leaning forward over the table (admittedly having had one too many drinks) "Ashara. Based on what I can see, with your two lightsabers, and your choice of armor, you are more of the face-to-face fighter right? Cuz if so, how do you manage fighting alongside my I-never-get-into-a-real-fight-cuz-I'm-too-busy-sne aking-around over here?" He then asked.

"Well we train hard to learn each other's fighting manner and make up for what the other is lacking in." Ashara explained.

"Wow that sounds difficult." Vette responded, taking another sip of her drink.

"Not really. We just find the time to ourselves, and we train, no matter how long it takes before we get it right." Said Ashara as she placed her empty glass on the table.

"Oh, really." Spoke Dotarra, leaning over towards Korokko. "Anything else you do together while you are 'training'? Asked Dotarra, wiggling his brow in a suggestive manner. Only to be smacked upside the head by Vette.

"Ok. You have had way, way, waaaaaaaaay, too many drinks. If you all don't mind, I think I'll take him to our mansion." Vette spoke as she pulled her husband to his feet and placed his arm over her shoulders.

"You have a mansion!?" Asked Korokko, with a shocked look plastered on his face.

"Yeah. Dotarra becoming the Emperors Wrath really had its perks. Mansion, servant droids, lots of open room, and more rooms than our crazy little family can fill." Described Vette, suddenly getting a look of realization on her face. "Remind me again, but do you and your crew have a place to stay?"

"No, the Dark Council has yet to give me and my companions a place to live." Korokko answered with a frown.

"Then you could stay at our mansion, like I said we have plenty of spare rooms. And we would love to have you as our personal guests." Offered a smiling Vette.

"Well what kind of people would we be to refuse such generosity." Korokko answered as he motioned to the others they would be leaving.

"Just let me pay for the drinks and then we can go." Spoke Vette as she pulled Dotarra along to go pay for the drinks.

-Later at the Wrath's mansion-

"Alright, if you will just come in here. We will have your rooms sorted out momentarily." Spoke Vette as she led everyone through the front door inside the mansion.

The outside of the mansion was impressive, but the inside was certainly a sight to behold. Polished metal walls and floors with dark red carpets and curtains, a large double staircase lead to the upper levels of the mansion.

"Pierce, if you wouldn't mind, could you take Dotarra to our room?" Vette asked as she handed her husband off to the large soldier. "I need to figure out the room arrangement for our guests."

"Of course. As the lady commands." Responded Pierce as he started to lug Dotarra up the staircase. "Come on you lot, let's turn in." Pierce then spoke to the others, waving for them to follow to the upstairs.

After Dotarra's crew had made it to the upstairs Vette walked over to a small terminal the wall and opened a small holomap of the mansion. "So let's get your rooms figured out. We have four perfectly good rooms for you four up the stairs and down the left hallway." Vette offered towards Khem, Talos, Xalek, and Andronikus.

After the four men left for their rooms Vette turned to face Korokko and Ashara. "Judging by how you two are a couple, I guess you will want this room." Spoke Vette pointing at a larger room on the holomap. "It's basically a duplicate of mine and Dotarra's room. You'll like it, it's roomy, comfy, and soundproof." Vette described with a giggle at the last part, causing both Korokko and Ashara to turn red with blushing. "Upstairs, last room on the left. Now if you don't mind, I need my husband to rip my clothes off my body. Goodnight." Vette concluded as she made her way upstairs.

Once they made it to their room Korokko took the time to start removing his armor, while Ashara stepped into the shower to relax a bit before going to bed. After his armor was removed and a comfortable position was found on the bed Korokko waited patiently for his lover to join him in sleep. After a half hour had gone by Ashara exited the bathroom wearing nothing but one of the bathrobes, after slipping it off her body she slowly slid under the blanket and eased herself into a spooning position with her love.

After giving light kisses along the back of her lekku, Korokko and Ashara drifted off into a quiet and peaceful slumber.

**So what do you think? Not a bad start if I do say so myself. Although I would like to see what you think, after all this is my first Star Wars story I have ever written. I also hope to have some form of reference material for Dotarra, and Korokko to be uploaded soon.**

**BTW: Those of you who are readers of my other story Light of a Lantern I replaced the Authors Note with Chapter 9, go check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, update time! Special thanks to Dues 12 and Salomega for being the first to review my story. Thank you so much! So here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

Opening his eyes to see the world spinning around him was not how Dotarra wanted to wake up. Groggily pulling himself to his feet, pulling on a robe and at an unbearably slow pace headed for the door. Making his way down to the dining room table he was greeted with the sight of his wife and Ashara talking and laughing as they were cooking what looked to be lunch. Sitting down at the table gripping his head in agony over his hangover, Dotarra was greeted not a moment later by Andronikus.

"Nice to see you're alive Sith. So your wife said you might have a bad hangover, so I whipped this up. It'll help, but be warned it tastes like hell." Spoke Andronikus as he placed a glass of a disturbingly murky liquid in front of Dotarra's face.

Hesitantly taking a gulp from the drink Dotarra immediately began to feel relief from his hangover, no doubt the drink did taste beyond horrible, but oddly enough it was helping.

"What's in that stuff?" Asked Dotarra still gagging over the taste.

"Water, mixed with some painkiller stims. A personal anti-hangover remedy of mine." Described Andronikus as he walked off.

After finishing off the remedy and having his hangover go away Dotarra rose from the table and entered the kitchen to see how his wife was doing. Taking in a deep breath of air Dotarra could smell the sweet aroma of his wife's cooking. Coming up behind her and looping his arms around her waist Dotarra placed a loving kiss on Vette's cheek.

"Dotarra stop that! I'm trying to cook, and don't forget we are not alone." Vette scolded.

"I'm sure Ashara doesn't mind." Dotarra replied. "Do you?" he then asked the Togrutan.

"No I don't mind. Although you where interrupting our conversation." Spoke Ashara.

"Sorry." Apologized Dotarra. "By the way. Where is Korokko?"

"On our balcony meditating. He said something was bothering him, and my old masters told me meditation can help." Ashara answered.

"So that is how Jedi are always so calm. They spent all their free time meditating. No offence but that sounds a bit dull." Said Dotarra as he started to leave the room.

After leaving the room and heading up the stairs Dotarra came to the door to Korokko's and Ashara's room. Lightly knocking on the door he waited for an answer. When no reply came he tried again. Still no reply. Quietly and carefully opening the door he eased himself into the room expecting to see Korokko on the balcony deep in meditation. Instead he found himself looking over a still sleeping Sith assassin. Easing himself back out of the room Dotarra proceeded down the stairs to wait for lunch to be served.

-Sometime after lunch-

Looking out from the balcony and into the distance Kaas City was visible on the horizon. Overlooking the view Korokko couldn't help but give a sigh in relaxation over how recent events had transpired. Defeating Darth Thanaton and becoming a member of the Dark Council, proving that his past of slavery lead him to unbelievable greatness. And things seemed like they would get a lot better considering how earlier Dotarra offered for Korokko and his crew to stay at the mansion indefinitely.

Moving back inside to his bed Korokko laid down hoping to make up for his lack of sleep the previous night. However such hopes were dashed as his personal holocommunicator started to beep. Picking it up and pressing the answer button the image of a serving bot appeared in the image projector.

"What is it 2V-R8?" Korokko asked the droid.

"Oh I am so sorry to bother you master. It's just you have an incoming message from a Darth Vowrawn. Shall I patch it through?" The droid responded.

"Very well, patch it through." Answered Korokko.

The image of the droid was then replaced by the image of a pureblood Sith, clad in a formal robe.

"Ah I finally got through to you Darth Imperious, I'm not interrupting something am I?" Spoke Vowrawn.

"Not at all. What is it?" Said Korokko.

"I was simply calling to inform you that the Dark Council will be convening tomorrow to discuss latest developments on the front lines of the recent territorial skirmishes. I hope you will be in attendance." Explained Vowrawn.

"Of course. And Vowrawn." Stated Korokko.

"Yes?" Replied Vowrawn.

"After the meeting, could I discuss something with you in private? It's a personal matter, though I am finding it to be of great concern." Spoke Korokko.

"What kind of personal matter do you mean?" Asked Vowrawn.

"I…I've been plagued…by visions. Visions…I think…of the future." Answered Korokko.

**So there was chapter two. Hop you don't mind that it was short; the next ones should be longer. And fear not! For soon the plot will advance in a more, drastic, manner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just going to get right into it. Here is chapter 3! Read and Review!**

"Do you have to go?" Asked Ashara, still resting under the covers of the bed.

"Yes, as a new member of the Dark Council I need to attend a large majority of the meetings in person. It will help me to emphasize my dedication to being a member. Besides, being there in person will allow me to speak about another matter with Darth Vowrawn." Answered Korokko, as he continued to put on his armor, clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

"What 'matter' are you referring to. Is it something from when you were meditating." Ashara continued to ask.

"Something like that. But don't worry my love." Spoke Korokko as he walked over to the bed and placed a loving kiss on Ashara's lips. "I'll be back soon."

Picking up a small bag he packed for the trip Korokko headed out to the spaceport. Once he reached the hangar he was looking for he was met with a large Fury-class Interceptor ship. Walking over to one of the many workers Korokko gave a light tap on the man's shoulder.

"Oh my lord! I did not see you there." The man spoke as he turned to face the Sith.

"Is my ship repaired and cleared for takeoff?" Korokko asked the worker.

"Yes my lord, I only need you to sign this form." The man replied pulling out a datapad and flipping to the right document. "And then she is all yours again sir."

Picking up the pen Korokko quickly scribbled out a signature and handed the pen back to the worker. Walking past the departing workers Korokko entered the ship and was greeted by the approaching sound of 2V-R8.

"Greetings to you Master! I see you have been informed of the completed repairs to the ship. And I assure you the Shadows Edge is operating at full capacity. I also hope this good news means you won't have a reason to deactivate me." 2V-R8 spoke.

"Relax, you don't need to worry about that. But if you don't mind, set a course on the autopilot for Korriban. I'll be reviewing my files." Said Korokko as he sat down with his datapad and began to overlook the most recent of reports and notices the Council would be going over.

-Later on Korriban-

Four hours into the Dark Council meeting and Korokko was already losing his focus. Recent lack of sleep and recurring visions and nightmares were really taking a toll on him. Catching every few words of the meeting made it hard to even remember what they were just talking about, something about a shortage of water rations on Tatooine, no surprise there, and he could have sworn they mentioned something about an unrest in the troops on Hoth, not surprising there either, after all Hoth is not a planet of luxury. Unless you define luxury as a frozen force-forsaken hellhole.

However Korokko's thoughts where cut short when Darth Mortis called out towards him. "Darth Imperious, you look distracted. Is something concerning you?" Darth Mortis asked.

"No Mortis, nothing severe. I just have had a recent lack of sleep." Korokko spoke waiving his hand as a sign dismissal over Mortis's concern.

"If a few meetings are too much for you then perhaps you don't deserve to be on the dark council after all." Darth Ravage arrogantly spat out.

Sharply turning his head to face Ravage Korokko's eyes immediately began to glow the piercing purple color it did when his anger would reawaken what remained of the power borrowed by several force spirits. Standing up and making a snarling face at Ravage, Korokko growled out in a darkened voice "I have had about enough of your arrogance Ravage! I earned my place on the Dark Council! I rose from the bonds of slavery to this chair of power and authority! And I am sick of your words of disapproval towards me, if you have a problem with me don't mince words, say it to my face! We'll see how tough you act on the field of battle, because I assure you the fight would be over before you could even think!"

Looking paler than he did before Ravage was quick to silence himself before he said something he would regret. A pregnant pause filled the room until a light clapping sound echoed in the chamber. "Impressive, but if you are done with your petty squabble, I have important matters to attend to. And so I ask the council be adjourned until a later time." The robed figure spoke as he rose from his seat.

"Very well Darth Nox. This Council meeting is adjourned." Spoke Darth Marr.

Each member rose from their seats or ended their holocall departing from the room at their own pace. Waiting outside the door until he arrived Korokko followed behind Darth Vowrawn until they entered one of the smaller meeting rooms. Taking a seat across from Vowrawn, Korokko was the first to speak.

"I appreciate your accepting of my need of counseling." Thanked Korokko.

"Well after what happened back there, I think its best we find out what is troubling you." Vowrawn explained. "So tell me about these visions, you think they are of the future?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Korokko then started to describe the visions. "In my visions, I first see Darth Thanaton's dead body on the floors of the council chamber, and then an image of the exiled Darth Baras. The image then changes to a man in battle armor and a black cloak, wielding a single red saber standing atop a burning pair of flags, one of the Republic, and one of the Empire. Another change shows a crown placed atop a white circle in a sea of blackness, and from the blackness I see a pair of piercing red eye's and hear a raspy laugh. And then I see the stars in the sky moving, changing their constellations and multiplying. And these visions end when I am always awoken by a scream, a scream of fear and agony."

Taking a moment to think about the description of this vision, Vowrawn then looked back towards Korokko. "Do you have any idea as to who these visions pertain to?"

"I fear that the final part of my vision relates to someone I care about, the voice that cries out in pain in my vision sounds just like her." Korokko admitted.

"I suggest you meditate on these visions, perhaps you can try to see if they can become clearer for you to see." Vowrawn suggested. "And perhaps if these visions continue, I am certain you will find many holocrons belonging to Sith who have glimpsed the future."

"Thank you Vowrawn. I appreciate your insight. Now if you don't mind, I plan to return to Dromund Kaas. I am in need of some relaxation. Oh and Vowrawn, I no longer need a place to live, I have found one on my own." Korokko spoke as he departed from the room and exited the academy heading to the shuttle bay, entering his ship and departing to home.

-Meanwhile on Dromund Kaas-

"So then it was official, we were married right there on the ship." Vette concluded the story of her getting married to Dotarra-sadj.

"It was that simple. No ceremony, no white dress, no witnesses?" Ashara asked.

"Nope, just me and my saintly Sith lord." Vette replied. "So what about you? Has Korokko asked you to marry him yet?"

"He…he did it's just…I." Ashara spoke losing the words to say.

Noticing a look of discomfort on her face Vette started to assume the worse about Ashara's lack of words. "You didn't say 'no' did you?" Vette asked.

"Oh no you have it wrong. I didn't say no, I just…didn't say yes either." Ashara quickly explained. "I was telling him how I wanted to be with him always, and then out of nowhere he asked me to marry him. And by the force I wanted so badly to say yes, but I wanted a clear conscience on such a thing, so I told him that I would want to ask the Jedi Council for permission. He even said and I quote 'Then let's go ask them right now.' The problem is that there is still conflict, and I would rather be married in a galaxy at peace then one on the brink of war."

"I can respect that." Vette softly spoke placing a caring hand on Ashara's shoulder.

"Thank you Vette, you're a great friend to have." Ashara replied with a smile.

Pulling herself to her feet Vette picked up her empty glass and placed it in the sink. Then walking over to a blinking datapad Vette pulled up and skimmed through a message left by Jaesa, then preceded to sit back down next to Ashara.

"Jaesa is on her way back from visiting her parents, and you can call me 'sister' after all, if Dotarra and Korokko are practically brothers, one day we will be sisters." Vette spoke smiling at Ashara yet again.

"I would love to have you as a sister Vette!" Ashara joyously exclaimed as she pulled Vette into a hug. "And I greatly appreciate all that you and Dotarra have done for us, it never ceases to amaze me on how many good people live in the Empire. It really has made my perspective on the galaxy grow every da-"

The recognizable beeping of a holocommunicator interrupted Ashara's train of thought, pulling away from the hug she reached down to pick up the device. Pressing the answer button triggered an image of a male Chiss in a trench coat and stealth armor to appear.

"Cipher 9 to Darth Imperious." The agent spoke, then noticing Ashara was the one receiving the message. "Oh, Lord Zavros, it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well Zoldia, and again, call me Ashara." Replied Ashara with a nod of her head.

"Understood. I just wanted to inform Darth Imperious that I have finally found a lead on Operation Bloodline, and it will only be a few days before I secure the targets." Zoldia spoke with a hint of pride in his voice.

"That is wonderful news! Korokko will be relieved to hear about this development, I shall inform him as soon as he returns from Korriban." Ashara excitedly spoke, yet still trying to sound professional. "Thank you Zoldia. You know this means so much to Korokko."

"I understand the importance of the task assigned to me, that is why I have worked hard to find any possible lead. Only the best for a Dark Council member. If that will be all, Cipher 9 out." Zoldia concluded with a salute as his image disappeared.

"What was that about? What is 'Operation Bloodline'?" Asked Vette with her head leaning to the side.

"It's a long story but to give you the short version; Korokko was once a slave and at a young age he was separated from his mother and father. He was unable to do anything about it though until he became a member of the Dark Council, he asked a friend of his in Imperial Intelligence, Agent Zoldia, to find his parents. He needed the high standing in the Sith hierarchy so that no one would question what information Cipher 9 has had to look through. And it looks like they are still out there." Ashara explained.

"You know, Dotarra did something like that for me too. You know helping me find my long lost family. And while I was unable to see my mother alive, I got to reconnect to my sister, and we both are now living better lives, all because of him." Vette spoke reminiscing her own tale of finding lost ones.

But before either one of the women could continue their conversation the front door to the manor opened in greeting of the second Jedi resident. Setting down her bags Jaesa took in a big breath of air in relief before turning to face Ashara and Vette entering the room.

"How is your family doing Jaesa?" Asked Ashara.

"Better than the last time I saw them. Though they are definitely use to their life of luxury now. I still find it hard to believe how well Dotarra set them up here on Dromund Kaas. By the way Vette, I got us some more food seeing as how we have doubled the number of people we have under our roof." Spoke Jaesa.

"Thanks. And about your parents, I was serious when I said that Dotarra promised they would live like kings. And last I checked my husband rarely ever breaks his word." Vette chuckled out as she picked up the bags and headed for the kitchen.

Following after Vette Jaesa and Ashara headed to the kitchen to help in taking care of the food, however a familiar presence in the force fast approaching halted Ashara in her tracks. Quickly turning back and opening the front door seeing in the distance Korokko riding a speeder towards the front courtyard. After he skidded to a halt and disembarked from his vehicle Ashara quickly rushed over to him and the two pulled each other into a warm embrace.

"I missed you so much Korokko." Ashara happily spoke kissing her Zabrak lover several times.

"Wow." Korokko whispered. "If this is the greeting I get from coming back from a Dark Council meeting then I think I can stand to attend a few more in person."

Holding each other as the cool breeze of the outdoor rushed by them, Korokko held his loved one tighter to him tracing his fingers along her lekku making her relax more into his arms.

"Zoldia called earlier, he finally has a lead on your family. Its finally going to happen Korokko, your finally going to see your parents again." Ashara happily whispered into Korokko's chest.

"And when I finally do find them, I will want you right by my side to meet them. It's only fair to introduce my future wife to them." Korokko mumbled in response. "So when you said you missed me, how much did you mean?" He then asked with a mischievous look on his face.

Letting out a giggle in response Ashara left a light peck on Korokko's lips and pulled herself from his arms, waving a finger seductively in his direction as she backed towards the manor door. "Why don't you follow me upstairs and…find out" She then whispered in a sultry tone.

Glimpsing Ashara slowly walking up the stairs with an extra amount of shake to her hips with Korokko not far behind, Vette turned to face Jaesa who was standing next to her. "Well…I think we should let them be alone for the next hour, or two…or five." Vette spoke as she walked off to find something new to do.

**Well, how was it? Let me know what you liked if anything in particular. I like feedback.**


End file.
